Growlithe the Accused
by Bunny Girle
Summary: Shan and her frinds are on their way to Celledon City. Along the way Shan regains her powers fully. At Can she stop a terrible thing from happening?And will Mark and Alex ever stop arguing long enough to stay out of trouble? . . .I think we know the answe


Shan sighed as she looked up at the starry sky. The others were already asleep. It had been two days since they had left Dark city and Shan had finally gained her strength back fully. It had just hit her while they were walking. Shan sat up and looked over at her pokemon who were all sleeping soundly next to eachotner. Shan smiled as Kitsune twitched in his sleep as if he were running. 

P"So now what?" Shan said to herself. Sabrina had given her a lot to think about. Shan had been thinking more about her father than anything. There was something about him that made her miss him. Shan stood up and turned to walk off into the forest, she needed to think and wanted to be alone.

PAs she walked she could sense that there were pokemon around her. Shan frowned when she realized that she had left her extra pokeballs back at camp. "Oh well," She said aloud. "All of you can have one more night of freedom."Shan said and turned to walk back to camp. 

PThe next morning Shan awoke to find that the others were already up. Shan was a bit surprised when they had told her she had slept in. "What?" Shan asked.

P"You slept in." Quin said again. "We were all a little surprised but hey everyone needs to sleep sometimes."

P"I guess," Shan said getting up. "Well I guess we better head out then." Shan said.

P"Char," Charmeleon said barking loudly. Shan turned to see Eevee growling at Kitsune angrily. Puwar stood infront of him glaring at Eevee.

P"Hey," Shan said walking over to them. "What is this all about? Stop fighting right now." Eevee looked up at Shan and began to bark at her trying to explain.

P"Ee veeeee eee eevee," She said loudly. Shan sighed and then looked at Puwar who did the same.

P"Ok calm down and let me try to figure this out." Shan sat down and thought for a moment.

P"What did they say?" Asked Quin putting her harms behind her head. Her Seal stood next to her staring onward.

P"I think Eevee is mad at Kitsune for some reason," Shan said. "Oh I get it Kitsune use his quick attack on her." Shan said looking at Kitsune.

P"Vull," he said.

P"You shouldn't do that Kitsune." Shan said looking at him. "You are not suppose to play with your attacks Ok." Shan then looked at Eevee who was still growling at him.

P"Calm down Sweet Eevee," Shan said petting her on the head. "I expect you to be tuffer than that he's just a cub and he's not even that strong."

P"Ee," She said and walked away growling. 

P"Where did the guys go?"

P"Well," Said Quin. "They went hunting." She said in an anoyed voice.

P"Why didn't you go with them?"

P"I was but both of them started arguing about something dumb and began to bet each other that they could catch more before the other." Shan sighed.

P"Great," She said. Just then Mark and Alex came running into the camp.

P"Run," they both said in unison. Shan and Quin looked at eachother and then gasped as three Growlithe ran into the camp. 

P"Aww," Quin said happily. "They are so cute."Shan looked at them all and smiled widely.

P"All right now it's time to battle. Eevee go," Shan shouted. Eevee ran forward. "Quick attack that center Growlithe."Shan shouted running forward to get a better view of the situation. Eevee ran at the Growlithe who jumped out of the way. Eevee ran under him and quickly turned around. The Growlithes circled Eevee who growl at them angrily. 

P"You better do something Quick or Eevee's going to be a chew toy." Quin said. 

P"Sand attack now." Shan said Eevee began to dig furiously kicking up sand at all three of the Growlithe. Two of them yelped as they were hit bya face full of sand. The center Growlithe jumped over the sand and landed behind Eevee."Watch out!" Shan shouted. Eevee turned as the Growlithe rammed into her. She was sent rolling. Shan stood staring forward. 

P"Ee," Eevee barked and jumped to her feet.

P"Turn and tackle!" Shan shouted. Shan's friends stood by watching.Eevee turned around Quickly but was attacked head on by the Growlithe. Shan watched as she fell to the ground and jumped up again. "Eevee use your quick attack you can do this." Eevee ran at the Growlithe again this time she hit it causing it to back up a bit. Eevee jumped back as the Growlithe glared at her.

P"Lithe," it barked angrily. Eevee backed up a bit. Shan closed her eyes and clenched her fists at her side. She hated watching Eevee getting hurt but she knew that if Eevee didn't battle she would never get stronger. Shan looked up and held her serious domineer.

P"No don't be afraid Eevee that drops your defense. Use your. ." Suddenly the Growlithe let lose with an ember attack hitting Eevee. Eevee howled in Pain and fell back. Shan ran up to her and picked her up. "You did great girl." Shan said kissing her on the head. Eevee licked Shan's cheek. Shan stood up and took out Buterfree's pokeball.

P"Go Butterfree." Shan shouted. Mark gasped and ran up behind her.

P"Hey no don't." He said. "Buterfree's a bug."

P"Thanks for the info Mark but I can do this. I know what I am doing." Shan said in a cold voice. Mark frowned and watched as Butterfree hovered near Shan.

P"Confusion," She shouted Butterfree began to speed up and zipped around the Growlithe. Shan noticed that the Center Growlithe had a long scar on his eye.

P"Reee," Butterfree said hitting one of the Growlithe. It howled and jumped Back Shan took out a pokeball and threw it.

P"Your mine!" She shouted. The Growlithe with the scar on it's eye jumped infront of it's comrade and let lose with a ember attack burning Shan's pokeball to a crisp.

P"Not bad." Shan said. "Butterfree Sleep powder." Shan shouted. Butterfree flew over the two Growlithe and began to send out her blue powder. The scared Growlithe leapt into the air and sent out yet another fire attack sending Butterfree crashing into the ground. Shan Quickly recalled him and took out Rattata's ball. "Go." She shouted again.

P"Your not going to get them Shan let's fall back." Mark said. Shan ignored him. It was like she was in a trance. Mark suddenly remembered how Shan got when she battled. He took out a pokeball and released Kurririn. "Well then I'm going to help. You shouldn't be the only one to get one." Shan glared at him.

P"Don't you dare." She said angrily. "I told you before not to interrupt me when I train. If you want a Growlithe then you go find your own. I am getting that scared one." Shan said smiling. Mark sighed.

P"It's like we aren't even hear when you battle." He said to himself. 

P"GO Charmeleon!" Shan shouted. "Time to fight fire with fire."

P"AHH," Alex shouted. "NO more bad puns pleas." Shan laughed.

P"Sorry, Charmeleon get ready to . . ." Shan was cut off by a loud Shot gunfire. Shan watched as the Growlithe scattered and ran. Before he left the Scared Growlithe turned and looked at Shan. Shan smiled and put away her empty pokeball. "Don't worry I won't catch you like this." It ran off. Shan turned to her friends.

P"What is the big IDEA!? What just happened?!" Shan shouted. 

P"Hey look over there." Mark said angrily. "I bet those guys know. Did they all run off?"

P"Yea thanks to the bone head who used a gun to scare them off."Shan yelled in an anoyed voice.

P"You kids Ok?" Said a voice. Shan clenched her fists and walked up to them. Alex ran forward to hold her back. Shan almost lunged at the men.

P"ARE YOU INSANE!?" Shan shouted. "YOU JUST COST ME THREE GROWLITHE!" Alex was struggling to hold her back.

P"Calm down Shan," He said. Shan settled down and took a breath. "There now relax."

P"Yea," Mark said smiling. "I mean they only cost you three Growlithe." Shan glared at the men again. Alex and Quin shot glances at Mark. "What? What I say?"

P"To much, as usual." Quin said. "What exactly were you people doing anyway?" Quin asked. One of the men stepped forward.

P"Trying to save you kids. Those Growlithes are extremely dangerous they've been responsible for numerous attacks on our farms and they've been stealing from us to." 

P"So why are you out hear with guns?" Shan asked a bit calmer. 

P"We ugh. . ."

P"They're hear to get rid of the threat." Said a short fat man walking out from the crowd. "And I Mayor Wave have decided it is for the best." Suddenly three reporters apeared and snapped his picture. Shan and her friends all sweatdroped. Shan glared at him.

P"Your nuts." She said. "Growlithe are never dangerous unless they think that their territory is in danger. They are gentle creatures."

P"No they are not." The Mayor said. "They have been causing nasty brushfires and they have attacked livestock and even some people. They must be disposed of." More pictures were taken.

P"You can't be serious." Alex said. 

P"I am and so are these me." The men mumbled in agreement. Shan frowned.

P"We don't know what else to do. If these attack continue we won't be able to make money off of our crops and not to mention no trainers will come. We can't allow the Growlithes to keep attacking. I wish there were another way." He said sadly. 

P "There must be a reason for this." Quin said. 

P"No there isn't those beasts are vicious and must die." Shan looked at Charmeleon who looked back at her and nodded. Shan stood rigid.

P"If you think that I'm going to stand by why you harm them your crazy." shan said. The Mayor laughed.

P"Look we don't have a choice." Shan smiled.

P"I'm going to catch them." Shan said. "I won't have you killing my pokemon." shan said. The Mayor looked nervous. Shan held her game face. Beside her Charmeleon growled.

P"IF you want to be arrested then keep it up. Threatening people with pokemon is against the law you know." The Mayor said nervously. Mark looked at Shan.

P"Come on we can't help them in Jail." He said and put his hand on her shoulder. Shan looked at him and then sighed.

P"Your right." Shan said. "And I've only got two fit pokemon to battle with." Shan looked at the Mayor who was being interviewed by the reporters. "Hey fat boy." Shan shouted. The Mayor turned red with anger.

P"Why you little. . "

P"Listen up. I am going to catch those Growlithe and then I'll get to the bottom of this." Shan said. The reporters snapped a picture of Shan and her friends. The Mayor pulled on the neck collar of his suit and then ran up to shan. He grabbed her hand and shook it.

P"Thank you." He said. "This young trainer has offered to help us." There were more pictures. The flashing lights began to make Charmeleon dizzy. Shan rubbed her own eyes when she looked down at Charmeleon.

P"Oh no," Shan said picking her up. "Are you feeling Ok?" Shan asked. The Mayor looked at Charmeleon and pet her on the head as the reporters snapped more pictures. 

P"I'd stop that if I were you." Quin whispered with a smile.

P"I don't think he heard you." alex said smiling.

P"Oh well he'll learn the hard way." Mark said laughing. Shan stepped back as Charmeleon growled at the Mayor. Shan pet her on the head to calm her down.

P"You better get that thing under control." The Mayor said. Shan glared at him.

P"She's feeling sick because of those flash bulbs." Shan said. "AND I. . . " The next thing she knew the Mayor was running down a path. Shan's friends began to laugh. "Oh my poor girl." Shan said and picked up Charmeleon.

P"HA way to hurl." Mark laughed. 

P"Couldn't have happened to a nicer jerk." Alex said. 

P"You guys are terrible." Quin laughed. Shan set Charmeleon down. Charmeleon stood up and smiled feeling better. Shan sighed.

P"We should find a pokemon center. By the way why were the Growlithe chasing you two?"Mark and Alex turned red.

P"Well. . .Um . . .ya see." Mark started. "We were both after this Geodude. We chased it into a bush and then the next thing we knew those Growlithe were after us. We tried to battle them but that scared one took out all of my pokemon." Mark said. Alex sighed.

P"I didn't do much better if I had used Mama I would have won."

P"Mama?" shan asked.

P"My Kangaskhan. But she's been a bit cranky lately." Mark looked at Alex.

P"You had a Kangaskhan and you didn't use it. You could have saved us some heart ache."

P"I just said she has been cranky!" alex yelled. Shan and Quin rolled their eyes and began to walk down the path the men had took.

P"I think this way is the way to that village." Shan said. Mark and alex stopped fighting and looked at them.

P"Wait up!" They shouted in unison and ran to catch up.

P*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

PSeth stood in the corner of the room waiting for Jake. He had been in Golden town for three days and so far had only managed to steel a few pokemon. He sighed as Jake walked threw the door. "Why so glum?" Jake asked smiling. Seth glared at him, to him Jake was nothing but a pest but he was also his current team leader.

P"I am so board." He said. "When I joined I thought it would be exciting." Jake laughed and handed him some tea.

P"I think that this is plenty exciting. I'm happy to have any assignment after breaking out of prison." Seth sighed. He still couldn't believe that this was team rockets top escape artist. Seth took the tea and drank it.

P"So what are we suppose to do. Just hang out until we get board or what? I want some action." Jake sighed.

P"Settle down when the boss gives an order he expects it to be taken care of. Besides until the operative gets hear we are to stay put. By the way how is that new pokemon of yours doing." Seth took out a pokeball and smiled.

P"Great." He said smiling evily. "And so is Piccolo thanks to the new techniques he was tought." 

P"Why you wanted to alter him I'll never know. I thought hew was just so adorable." Jake said putting his hands on his cheeks. Seth turned red.

P"God I'm glad I take after mom." Seth said and sat down to wait.

P*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

P

Shan was waiting in the lobby of the Golden pokemon center. Her friends had left to get some dinner but, since they made a fuss, Shan had decided to remain behind and wait with her pokemon. The pokemon center was small and located near what Nurse Joy had called a "Capture forest." Shan smiled as the red light above the door went off. 

P"Your pokemon are ready to go." Joy said. Shan watched as Charmeleon walked up to her holding her stomach and groaning in pain. 

P"Wait she's still sick." Shan said with a worried voice. Joy giggled.

P"No she's just got a little tummy ache from eating to much of something." Shan shot Charmeleon an angry look.

P"You've been eating jerky haven't you?" Shan asked. Charmeleon nodded. "I told you that you weren't suppose to eat so much. I guess next time you'll listen to me won't you." Charmeleon nodded. 

P"Cha," she said and hugged Shan's leg. Shan took her other pokeballs and fastened them to her belt then she and Charmeleon walked outside. It was going to be dark soon Shan walked a small ways into the capture forest when Charmeleon barked at her. "Charmeleon." She said.

P"Well I thought we could look around a bit. Maybe even find those Growlithe." Charmeleon sighed.

P"Char Charmeleon char char." 

P"Well your tummy hurts because of what you did. I tell you what you can always go into your pokeball." Normally Charmeleon would refuse but her stomach was hurting to much. She nodded and Shan recalled her. Shan took out Kitsunes ball and released him.

P"Vullpix vulll," he barked. 

P"I'm happy to see you to. Let's go." Shan and Kitsune walked on down the path. As they walked Shan's mind wondered off to think about the Growlithes. She was still thinking about them when she her Kitsune barking.

P "Vul Vul VullVUL." He barked. Shan looked up and saw that he had cornered a Weedal. Shan smiled and got a pokeball ready.

P"Ok boy time to try you out in a battle. Start off with a Quick attack." The small Vullpix ran at the Weedal and hit it hard. The Weedal flipped backwards and then jumped up. Kitsune shook his head and then growled at the Weedal. "Tackle." Shan said. Kitsune jumped onto the Weedal and knocked it back again. Shan threw a pokeball and watched as it twitched three times and then signaled the capture. Shan picked up the ball and covered her eyes as it disappeared in a bright flash. 

P"Way to go." Shan said. She looked over at Kitsune who was smiling happily at his win.

P"Vul." He barked and began to dance around. Shan smiled.

P"Good job. Now let's head back and. . ." Shan heard a howl she stopped and listened.

P"LITHHH," Shan recalled Kitsune and ran to the pokemon center. Joy was standing outside almost in tears listening.

P"What's going on?" Shan asked.

P"The Growlithe they're in Danger." Joy said. "The Mayor was just on the news and he said that tonight he was going to destroy them all." Shan took on a serious look. 

P"Where are they do you know?" Joy nodded.

P"Down the road near dark canyon. The Mayor said he was going to corner them there."

P"Don't worry I'm on my way to help them. When my friends get hear tell them where I went and tell them to be ready for a pokemeon battle." Shan turned to leave.

P"But what can you do your just a kid you could get injured." Shan looked over her shoulder.

P"I'm not just a kid I am a future master of Fire pokemon and it's because of that I can not allow this horrible thing to happen." Shan charged her energy up and took off running. Joy watched as she ran down the road.

P"I hope you know what your doing?" Joy said and went inside.

PShan had never ran so fast in her life. She cut threw the bushes and didn't even flinch when they struck her in the face. She was determined.

P

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

P

Seth smiled as the towns people banged on pots and pans driving the wild Growlithe into the deadened of the canyon. He stood up and smiled. "This is going to be sweet." He said.

P"This is going to make us top on the bosses list." Jake said leaning over the cliff. Seth sighed and looked over at the smoke bombs that lay in the boxes.

P"Do you think that Twenty flash bombs are enough?" Seth asked sarcastically.

P"No that's why I bought thirty more." Jake said holding up another box. Seth nearly fell over the cliff.

P"I was joking." Seth said and looked threw his binoculars.

P"Good evening Gentlemen." Said a voice. Seth smirked and continued looking.

P"Yo," he said. 

P"Charming as usual. SO when do you think your boss will pay me for my help." 

P"Well Mayor I'm not the boss am I." Said Seth not looking at him. The Mayor frowned and then smiled as the Growlithe howled again. 

P"Soon I'll be rid of those horrible fire pokemeon and I will open the largest gulf resort in these parts. The forest of course is in the way so I will just have to get rid of it. Those saps down there will belie anything I say."

P"And all it took was us dressing up like Growlithe and attacking them." Jake said holding up a furry Growlithe costume. Seth turned red with embarrassment. "These are the most fashionable costumes that there are." Seth shot a glare at him.

P"Ugh Jake shut up." Seth said. "Do you think it's a good thing to do that kind of demeaning thing. Have some pride."

P"Shut up." Jake said. "Don't forget that I am the older Brother." The Mayor smiled.

P"Now boys calm down and do your job afterwards I'll take you out for Pizza." Jake laughed. "I hope that girl and her friends don't screw up our plan. She was bent on saving those Growlithe." Seth looked at him.

P"What girl?" 

P*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

P

Shan was close to the Growlithe now but had no Idea how close she picked up her speed and jumped over a log that laid in her way. She soon came to a cliff which was over hung a valley. Shan stopped suddenly and looked around.

P"This must be the place but were are they?" Shan asked aloud. Then she saw them about ten Growlithe were running into a dead in. Shan looked for a way down but as soon as she looked she was struck with a wave of dizziness. She fell to her knees and forced herself to look down at the Growlithe. 

P"There they are!" Shouted the Mayor. "We have them now get ready to use the guns." This was it. Shan couldn't wait any longer she stood up and took a deep breath. 

P"I must be insssaaaanneeee." She shouted jumping off of the low cliff she charged her power and landed on both feet. She winced and then looked up at the startled crowd. "Damn that hurt." She said. She looked over her shoulder at the Growlithe she smiled when she saw the scared one standing up front. Shan stood tall and glared at them.

P"Back off." She said. The crowd yelled at her to move. Shan stood her ground. "I won't say it again." One of the farmers walked forward.

P"Get out of the way kid. We have to do what we have to do." Shan could feel her energy building.

P"I won't let you kill them." Shan said and held her hands up to block them. "You'll have to beat me first." The crowd mumbled and parted as the Mayor waked forward.

P"Come now miss," he said. "Don't be rash." Shan took out Rattata's pokeball.

P"Don't come any closer or I will be forced to battle you." Shan said. The Mayor smiled at her and then turned to the crowd. 

P"Let's humor her." He whispered to some of the me. He turned to look at Shan who was ready. She stood rigid her face stern and serious. "Ok," he said. "If you can beat our town's bestpokemon trainer then we'll leave the pokemon alone for the night." The Mayor said. Shan noticed that a few of the people were smiling she smirked. 

P"I want that in writing, to make sure you aren't lying. She said. "Besides how would it look in the papers if you went back on your word." The reporters suddenly apeared. The Mayor looked at them and laughed. "Ugh, Um. OK!" He shouted. "I will help you save yourself. Yes I the Mayor will help this misguided youth to see the light." Shan rolled her eyes. Behind her The Scared Growlithe watched unsure of what this Human was doing for him Behind him the others were scared the Females surrounded the cubs waiting for the worse. He walked forward and stood next to the girl.

P"Lithe," The scared Growlithe barked standing next to Shan. Shan looked at it and then forward.

P"Get back Growlithe." She said. He looked up at her. "I won't let them hurt you but if I fail you'll need to be ready to run. I know you probably don't understand me but I hope you do." He looked down and then sighed.

P"(I understand you human.)" Shan looked at him surprised. He had spoken to her like the Lapras had in her mind.

P"How can you?" Shan asked.

P"(I'll explain later. Right now I have to protect the others they rely on me. I do not like humans.)" He said glaring at the crowd. "(But your willing to risk your life for ours and I can not thank you enough.)" Shan, still shocked, nodded.

P"No problem," She said. "And I promise not to capture any of you." Shan said. That was hard for her to say she wanted a Growlithe badly but right now there were other things she needed to do. Shan turned to face the Mayor a Tall boy about her age came out from the crowd.

P"I don't want to hurt the Growlithe either but We can't let them go on attacking people. You should back down before I am forced to beat you." Shan slid her foot forward.

P"Shut up and battle." She said. He sighed and took out a pokeball.

P"I warned you he said. We're going all out six pokemon each. Go Torant." He shouted Shan watched as a Starmie jumped from the beam she took out a pokeball.

P"Go Puwar!" Shan shouted. Shan smiled as her Meowth formed infront of her. "Furry swipes now." Puwar ran forward and began to attack throwing attack after attack.The Starmie slunk back. The boy clenched his fists and then pointed at Puwar.

P"Quick water Gun." He shouted. The Starmie sent out five streams of water at Puwar who leapt out of the way only to get hit by a blast of water.

P"Puwar screech now." Shan yelled. Puwar began to let lose with a high pitched screech causing the Starmie to recoil in pain. "BITE!" Shan yelled. Puwar ran forward and Bit down hard on the Starmie it's gem shattered and it fell over. The boy ran to the Starmie and hugged it close. Shan stood waiting for the next pokemon. 

P"That was a cheep shot!" The mayor shouted. Shan held her place and glared at him.

P"Your the one who wanted it. I hate that I have to battle you like this." Shan said to the boy. He recalled his Starmie and then looked at Shan.

P"Me to," He looked down. "But it's my duty as the towns top trainer. Now let's get this battle going. GO Wisher." Shan watched as a Beedrill appeared. She looked over at Mewoth who was glowing brightly.

P"Puwar Your Evolving." Shan said watching as her small Meowth transformed into a large pokemon. Shan took out her dex and scanned the New Puwar.

P"MEGA PERSIAN: TWICE THE SIZE OF A NORMAL PERSIAN THIS POKEMON MOVES IN GRACE. THE GEM IN IT'S FOREHEAD SEEMS TO GLOW AS IT WALKS WITH THE ELEGANCE OF A PROUD QUEEN." Shan shut her Dex.

P"Ok Puwar use your screech again." Puwar let lose with a power full screech making every one including Shan and the Growlithe cover their ears. The Beedrill slunk back but then hurtled forward stabbing Puwar causing her to fall back. Puwar jumped to her large paws and gracefully jumped into the air in an attempt to attack the Beedrill. 

P"Furry attack." The boy yelled. The Beedrill began to stab at Puwar repeatedly. Puwar screamed as she was hit. Shan watched as she fainted. She recalled her and sent out Rattata.

P"Hyper fang Quick attack." Shan said. Rattata jumped up and bit down hard on the Beedrills shoulder it fell to the ground. Rattata held on as the Beedrill fainted. The boy recalled it and sent out a Pickachew. Rattata knew that it was fast, he began to use his quick attack. Shan smiled and pointed at the Pickachew. "SUPER FANG." She shouted. Rattata let out a angry growl and charged at the Pickachew he bit it hard causing it to faint. Rattata pulled back and looked up at the boy as if to say he was ready for more.

P"GO DEWEDONG!" The boy yelled. "ICE BEAM." HE shouted as he recalled his pickachew. Rattata was hit full blast with the ice attack and fell back. He struggled to stay standing but soon fell. Shan grabbed Butterfree's ball and sent him out.

P"Stun spore." She shouted. Butterfree began to send out a fine gold powder but the seal jumped out of the way.

P"Ice beam again." He shouted. It shot out a beam of ice at Butterfree who thankfully flew out of reach. 

P"Try Sleep powder." Shan said. Butterfree sent out the blue powder. The Dewedong soon fell asleep. "Now confusion." Shan said. The boy Quickly recalled his sleeping pokemon.

P"Three down." Shan said to herself. "Three to go." She said to herself. 

P"Go Bellsprout." 

P"Confusion." 

PShan watched as the bell sprout fainted. She clenched her hands into fists she could only use two more pokemon Kitsune may have won a battle but he was still to young and to week to fight, and Butterfree was getting tired.

P"Time for the heavy hitters. GO FEAR." A large Fearow apeared. "PECK IT!" He yelled. Shan watched helplessly as Butterfree fell to the ground. She recalled him and Took out Eevee's ball.

P"GO EEVEE!" Eevee jumped out."Tackle." Shan shouted. Eevee tried to jump at the Fearow but was knocked back. She stood up and tried again. 

P"Swift attack!" The boy shouted. Suddenly the Fearow began to glow and what appeared to be tinny stars began to fly out and strike Eevee. She wailed and jumped back. 

P"Sand attack." Shan said. Eevee ran forward and tried to kick up sand at the Fearow but it only flew high into the air.

P"Now Drill Peck." The boy said. The Fearow flew at Eevee screeching and hit her head on. Eevee let out a painful scream as she was tossed into the air. Shan ran to her and picked her up.

P"You'll be ok. Return." Shan took out Charmeleons pokeball and released her.

P"Char." She growled at the boy. 

P"Drill peck." Shan pointed at the bird.

P"Flame thrower." Shan shouted. Charmeleon sent out a massive blast of fire burring the Fearow to a crisp it hit the ground and was recalled.

P"Give up now." The boy said. "I don't want to make you look bad." Shan smirked.

P"You should worry about yourself." She said. "Send out your last pokemon."

P"You asked for it. Go Jinx." Shan watched as a small black and red pokemon formed infront of her.

P"What is that?" Shan asked. "No time to check. Ember attack." Shan said. Charmeleon began to spin around and sent out a ring of fire at the pokemon. The pokemon jumped behind her master to scared to fight. He sighed and recalled her.

P"I lost." HE said. The Mayor ran forward.

P"No," he said angrily. When he saw the reporters he smiled and looked at Shan. "Congratulations now we'll be going but we'll be back." Shan watched as they left. The boy walked up to Shan and extended his hand. Shan smiled and shook it.

P"You were a challenge." Shan said. "To bad we had to battle like this."

P"Yea, it sucked. Hopefully we'll battle again under better conditions. By." Shan waved good bye and then turned to the Growlithe. Charmeleon groaned and fell over.

P"You did great considering you were hungry. All of you did," Shan sighed. "Joy is going to really let me have it when I get to the pokemon center."

P"Cha." Charmeleon said holding her stomach. Shan looked at the Scared Growlithe as he walked up to her.

P"(Thank you human.)" He said. 

P"Your welcome." Shan said. "But you can't stay hear they might come back."P"(The others do not want to leave. I have tried to tell them that but like you I am an outsider to them.)"

P"An outsider? But I thought you were like them." He shook his head.

P"(No I am not as you can tell. I do not trust you so pleas leave.)" He truned to go. Shan stood up.

P"I won't leave till I'm sure you are all safe." He turned and looked at her.

P"(Why should you care? Your kind never care, that has been my experience. I was put threw all sorts of strange experiments by your kind.)" Shan looked down.

P"I know you don't trust me but I am not your enemy." She said. "Did a human do that to your eye?" He nodded.

P"(When I wouldn't obey my master beat me. He changed me making my kind shun me. Even though these others know I am not hear to harm them they shun me because I am no longer Growlithe.)" Shan took a few steps closer.

P"I know what it's like to feel lonely. Sometimes I don't feel like I fit in either." He looked at her and then turned away.

P"(Good bye human.)" Shan watched as he walked away. She turned to leave herself when she heard the Growlithe howling with fear. She turned to see most of them in a net. 

P"No!" She yelled.

P"Prepare for trouble." Seth said jumping from behind a tree.

P"And make it Dubbed." Said Jake smiling.

P"To infect this world with Deviation." Seth said and jumped into the air.

P"To disband all people with in this nation."

P"Seth."

P"Jake,"

P"Team rocket brothers are hear to make you pay." They said in unison. Shan glared at them. Behind her Charmeleon groaned and sat down. Seth looked at her and then laughed.

P"I don't know why I wasted my time with that thing." He said.

P"You let them go!" Shan said sliding her foot forward. Seth smiled.

P"No way." Seth said. "These hot shot pokemon are going to be our bosses pride and joy. I suggest you get lost." Shan looked up at the Growlithe she had no pokemon who could battle and she refused to use Kitsune. She charged her energy.

P"I'm not going to let you win. Seth your going to let them go or I'm going to beat you into the ground." The wind began to pick up as Shan's eyes flashed blue. Seth and Jake stepped back. Shan threw her arms forward and the two rockets were levitated into the air. Shan smiled and hurled them into the woods.

P"Ahh team rocket is. ." Jake said as he was slung threw the air.

P "Shut uuuuuuup." Seth said. Shan smiled and ran to the net. She untied the Growlithe who all scattered.The scared Growlithe walked forward and licked her hand. Shan smiled.

P"Don't move." Said a voice. Shan turned to see The Mayor standing behind her. Shan stood up and glared at him.

P"Your a lire." Shan said. "You said you would leave them alone."

P"So, I have allot of money tied up in this land. I am not going to lose it all because of some mangy Growlithes. Now step aside and let me kill it."

P"NO!" Shan said. 

P"Yes," he said walking forward. Shan could feel her energy growing. "Get out of my way."

P"Never." Shan said and threw her hands forward the Mayor was knocked to the ground.

P"(How did you do that?)" The Scared Growlithe asked. 

P"Get out of hear run." Shan said. "Go on." He only stood their. The Mayor stood up and groaned.

P"You. . are going to pay for that freak." He said. Shan turned and glared at him as he stood up. "I'll see to it that you are thrown in jail and then I'll go after all the Growlithes."

P"No you won't." Shouted Officer Jenny running up to them. "Time to come clean Mayor. We know what you did. We found all of the stolen food in your office and we also found these." She held up a furry Growlithe costume. The Mayor turned red as the reporters began to snap his picture. 

P"No how could you?" He said backing up. 

P"We took the liberty of snooping around." Said Quin jumping from behind Jenny. Shan smiled as her friends walked toward her.

P"When Joy told us what you were doing we decided to go to Jenny. Eventually we found out that the Mayor had some unpaid parking tickets." Alex said.

P"When Jenny went to call him on it she found the stolen stuff." Mark said. Shan smiled.

P"You lose fat boy." Shan shouted. "And the Fire master and her team win." Shan watched as he was carted away. The towns' people were waiting for Shan and her friends when they came into town. The Scared Growlithe stayed behind not wanting to go near more humans.

P"We're sorry." Said a farmer. He walked up and held out his hand to Shan. Shan looked at it and then Slapped it away. Her friends gasped.

P"You should be." She said angrily. "You almost killed those innocent pokemeon. Next time you get the facts!" Shan said angrily and left for the pokemon center. 

P"She's not usually like this." Mark said and he and the others followed her. 

PThe next day Shan and her friends left early in the hopes of reaching Cledon city by night time. On there way out of town the towns people stopped them and offered them supplies. Shan watched as Mark and the others took the supplies offered to them.

P"Pleas take theses." A man said. Shan took the box of supplies an drooped them.

P"I don't take things from people who try to kill pokemeon." She said. He and the other towns people looked down in unison. Shan walked ahead.

P"We did what we thought was needed to be done at the time." A man shouted angrily. Shan looked at them.

P"You did what you were told. You were like sheep following some crazy guy who was after the all mighty dollar. If you want my forgiveness then welcome the Growlithe and protect your forest."

P"We will." Shouted the boy Shan had fought. "I promise you that." Shan smiled.

P"Lets go." She said and her and her friends walked off. About an hour later Mark noticed that a Growlithe was following them. 

P"Hey Shan." He said. Shan and Charmeleon turned to see the Scared Growlithe following them. Shan smiled and walked up to him.

P"Come to see us off?" Shan asked. Charmeleon smiled at him.

P"(I came to join you if you'll have me.)" He said. 

P"I thought you didn't trust humans?"

P"(I don't but now that the others do not need me I have no were else to go. I thought you could use my help.)" Shan took out a pokeball and looked at him.

P"I have to tell you that when I use this on you you'll be sent to a lab. I already have six pokemeon on my team but as soon as I get to the grass gym I'll need you. I will understand if you change your mind." 

P"(I am sure Master.)" He said. Shan set down the empty ball and watched as The Growlithe disappeared. Shan walked over to it and smiled.

P"I'll call you scar." She picked up the ball and watched as it disappeared. 

P"Charmeleon," Charmeleon barked happily. Shan smiled threw her hand into the air.

P"One step closer to becoming the greatest Master of Fire type pokemon." She shouted and ran off down the road followed by her friends.


End file.
